Dulce Venganza
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Las comparaciones de Naruto Uzumaki eran de lo peor, sin embargo, aún así podía buscar la manera de vengarse de ellas. *NaruSasu* /Posible humor negro (?)/


**¿Alguien que me explique porque terminé escribiendo esto? :´v Lo mío no es el humor negro... creo que este fic se podría considerar de ese estilo, al menos medianamente. Es jodidamente absurdo creo yo, aunque amé como lo hice xD Si es capaz de sacarles una leve sonrisa soy feliz :3**

 **Esto es *NaruSasu*, sí, yaoi *u* Contiene palabras vulgares, algo de humor negro, y es extraño xD Disfrútalo... al menos eso espero xD**

* * *

 ****Dulce Venganza****

Sasuke era un amante apodíctico de la poesía. Feria del libro que había, libro de poesía que compraba. Obviamente, también compraba novelas, que para otras personas serían incomprensibles en toda su expansión, sin embargo, lo que más lo llenaba era la poesía. No la romántica, porque Sasuke no tenía características de soñador empedernido, sino, la poesía rebuscada, sobre temáticas de la vida, sobre situaciones problemáticas, sobre el mundo en concreto. Ese tipo de poesía era lo que amaba. La que buscaba una y otra vez, y la que siguió buscando incluso después de tener novio. Un chico que era todo lo contrario a él. Su pasión eran los deportes no las letras, de las cuales no entendía nada, tan malo era, que Sasuke se pasaba horas explicándole la materia, el libro, o lo que tuviera que leer, y finalmente terminaba haciendo casi todo él, porque Naruto (el novio) no le funcionaba el cerebro para el sector literario.

—Joder dobe, que te falla el hemisferio izquierdo.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

Sasuke se golpeó la cara. Ese chico era un completo idiota al parecer… pero cuando tenían sexo era el más entendido del mundo… Que irónica era la vida.

Aún así lo amaba, lo respetaba, aunque tenían sus discusiones a veces, las cuales sólo fortalecían su amor. Pero es día Sasuke pidió algo que nunca debió haber hecho, de lo cual se arrepentiría de por vida.

—Sasuke, hagámoslo.

El café se atragantó en la garganta del otro, provocando una tos que parecía no acabar.

— ¡Dobe! ¡Estamos comiendo!

— ¿Y? Podemos usar la misma comida…

—Eres ingenioso cuando te conviene, maldito pervertido.

Naruto siguió imaginando todo lo que podía hacer con el pastel y la crema de éste. Sasuke lo sacó de su ensoñación, luego de unas palabras, que la verdad, no meditó, sólo las soltó.

—Al menos deberías tratar de ser más romántico, no sé, podrías decirme algo poético por ejemplo.

— ¿Poético? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza y su cerebro empezó a echar chispas de pensar en una frase sacada de libro. Nada se le ocurría, y era obvio, lo máximo que leía eran las notas dejadas por Sasuke para que tendiera la ropa cuando saliera.

Un bicho caminó por la pared, y él perdido en sus pensamientos contempló su negra forma.

La ampolletita surgió.

— ¡Ya sé ttbayoo! ¡Tu pelo y tus ojos son negros como la carcasa de una cucaracha!

Eso era lo peor que había escuchado en su puta vida, ¿quién mierda comparaba a su novio con una cucaracha? No, pues, aquí había uno. Naruto Uzumaki señores, el Shakespeare, el Bécquer, el Neruda, el Mistral de la nueva era.

Naruto siguió viendo al bicho caminar por la pared, y siguió observándolo con sus vívidos ojos azules.

—Aunque tu pelo tiene toques azulados… Supongo que te pareces más en lo singular de su andar, se mueve como tú después de que lo hacemos, hacia todos lados. —no lo dijo con mala intención, su carita lo demostraba, pero jodió la atmósfera romántica por completo, y el tic acrecentado en la ceja izquierda de Sasuke lo dejaba muy claro.

—Pienso que eres tierno como una cucaracha…

Suficiente, ¿qué tenían de tiernas las cucarachas? Eran bichos invasivos, que se multiplicaban generando plagas que era difícil combatir… unas verdaderas molestias, principalmente para eso se usaba el término "cucaracha" hacia alguien, para denotar con fervor el odio, o para explicar su cantidad de hijos… ¡No para tu enamorado! ¡No! ¡¿Quién mierda te comparaba con una puta cucaracha?

Sasuke se levantó y antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, aplastó al ser con su zapato, levantando flexiblemente la pierna.

Seguidamente se puso a limpiar con fervor, espantando cualquier "invitado no deseado", al finalizar volvió al lado de Naruto, quien aburrido ahora veía la televisión. Justo pasaron un especial de un Museo…

—Mira Sasuke, ese gato se parece a ti.

Y Sasuke estalló.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso me aborreces?! ¡Primero me comparas con una inmunda cucaracha y ahora con una pintura del Museo de Boston, que exhibe justo sólo pinturas feas… ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Te parezco feo? ¿Me odias?

Parece que a Sasuke le habían caído esas comparaciones directo en el arte, terminó exasperado después de hablar sin pausar y notó como el rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Mmm… no entiendo, primero quieres que te diga algo poético, cuando lo hago te enojas…

—Eso no fue nada poético. Algo poético es: _El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada._

—Oh… —aplaudió—Entiendo. Me redimiré.

Sasuke logró dormir medianamente tranquilo…

Al día siguiente Naruto había colocado carteles por toda Konoha donde decía todo lo que amaba de Sasuke…

"Esas noches de pasión, donde te abrí de piernas y vi todo tu interior… húmedo…"

Sasuke jamás le pediría a Naruto que intentara ser poético, no después de haber matado una cucaracha, un televisor y todos los carteles "románticos", además de haber amenazado a quienes los leyeron, y no, no se le escapó ninguno.

—Algún día… me vengaré… —mordió el tomate con rudeza, sentado frente al fuego que ardía los papelitos que hablaban del amor del rubio, aunque escondido, había guardado uno en su bolsillo…

 ****NarutoxSasuke****

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Hoy hice cuatro touchdown en la práctica! —entró alegre el rubio.

— ¡Oh fantástico! —siguió con la vista en su libro.

—Y, bueno, pensé como tú me habías pedido que fuera poético, tal vez yo también deba pedirte que seas… deportista conmigo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Vamos a jugar el sábado… sé que a ti no te gusta…

—Oh, iré.

— ¿Vendrás? ¡Genial!

Naruto pasó por alto la sonrisa de completa venganza que se enmarcaba en la cara del Uchiha.

"Sí Naruto, iré, y tal como tú me dijiste pésima poesía…"

Sólo que Sasuke no pensó antes de actuar, una vez en el campo la cosa era diferente, ahí no era tan simple como matar una cucaracha con el pie… lo supo una vez enyesado. Suspiró, seguía con ganas asesinas de vengarse de su novio, al cual amaba, pero eso no impedía que lo odiara ¿raro? Sí, puede ser.

Entró con un frasquito en mano, sellado que puso al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

El azabache miró de reojo, encontrando al alacrán que lo observaba detalladamente.

— ¿Y el bicho por qué?

—Siento que en parte se parece a ti. —sonrió cálidamente.

Se vengaría, algún día, lo juraba. Odiaba las estúpidas comparaciones de Naruto, las odiaba con toda el alma.

— ¿Ves ese palo de ahí? —apuntó con la mirada aquello que sus ojos habían topado fuera del hospital, en el árbol gigantesco que asentaba sus raíces plenamente.

Lo haría hoy, ese "algún día", sería hoy.

—Sí. —miró el roñoso trozo de madera que estaba a punto de caerse del árbol. — ¿Qué hay con él?

—Adivina a qué se parece. —sonrió malicioso.

—Mmm… no sé ¿a qué?

—A tu pene, así mismito es.

Venganza dulce y mortal, vio la cara de espanto que deformó las facciones ajenas, y cuando éste se levantó diciendo que iba al baño, supo que pasaría. Naruto iría a "verificar". Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros. Realmente no había nada mejor que la venganza, y aunque fuera una vez, podría disfrutarlo de por vida.

* * *

 **¿Qué fue lo que escribí? :v Ni yo me entiendo, pero lo encontré divertido, en serio xD kjhaghjkajhaj Espero que a alguien, mínimamente le haya gustado xD**

 **¿Esto merece reviews? xD Ojalá igual me compartieras tu opinión, con respeto, pero decidme que te pareció xD**

 **Por cierto, El museo de Boston donde se exhiben cuadros feos, existe xDDD y la frase: "** _El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada."_ **es de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer :3**

 **¿Naruto habrá quedado traumado tras eso? xD Sasuke... eres malo, tan cruel como yo (?) xD**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Debería ir a dormir, mañana tengo visita y yo aquí xD Bye bye ^^**


End file.
